Start Of Time
by LikeFawkes
Summary: "Eu sou um átomo em um mar de nada à procura de um outro para combinar. Talvez nós poderíamos ser o começo de algo. Estarmos juntos no início do tempo."


**_Essa pequena estória deveria ter saído dois dias atrás. Entretanto, se eu não me atrasasse na postagem, eu não seria eu mesmo._**

 ** _Pois bem, one-short dedicada para a aniversariante da semana; Marina, minha psicóloga e amiga de todas as horas. Curta teu presente odioso._**

 ** _No mais, eu peço que leiam escutando repetidamente a música Start Of Time da maravilhosa Gabrielle Aplin._**

 ** _Boa leitura._**

* * *

Os dedos trêmulos abriram o pequeno isqueiro revelando a chama tímida. Um relâmpago riscou a janela coberta pela cortina fina antes das paredes estremecerem com o trovão violento. Podia ouvir o barulho da chuva caindo do lado de fora do apartamento. Lavando a cidade do dia suburbano.

Levou a chama fraca ao tubo branco preso nos lábios ressecados, sentiu o calor contido e seguro na nicotina tragada no exato momento em que guardou o fogo, jogando o isqueiro prateado no sofá surrado. Passou a mão esquerda pelos cabelos negros, o polegar e indicador tirando o cigarro simples da boca enquanto a fumaça era liberada pelas narinas. Caminhou até a escrivaninha devagar empilhando as folhas soltas. Olhou a antiga maquina de escrever e prendeu o cigarro entre os dentes. As mãos delicadas ajeitando com carinho a próxima página a ser preenchida.

Bateu em uma tecla morta e sorriu com o barulho rústico que conseguiu. Mais um trovão.

Madison sempre à lembrava de que os tempos atuais pediam modernidade, e que ninguém mais utilizava aquele recurso para a escrita. Mas a mais velha sempre perguntava onde estaria a poesia de suas obras caso optasse por um computador.

Girou nos calcanhares descalços indo de encontro ao balcão que dividia a sala da cozinha. Se serviu de uma xícara do café quente e sorriu quando a brisa gélida correu pelo apartamento fechado. A presença densa lhe presenteando com o familiar arrepio na nuca e o perfume fresco inibindo todo o cheiro da cafeína recém passada.

\- Você demorou. - Sorriu sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

Bebericou do café na xícara de porcelana ouvindo os passos suaves no assoalho. Se virou com calma olhando a mulher de frente a escrivaninha bem organizada. Os cabelos ondulados e castanhos lhe cobrindo as costas. O vestido branco de cetim como de costume.

\- Eu não queria nem estar aqui, Demetria.

A voz de veludo não foi mais do que um sussurro, porém penetrou os ouvidos de Demi. Tragou o cigarro com mais afinco se aproximando do ser reluzente que encarava a pequena ferramenta de seu trabalho. As mãos bronzeadas acariciando levemente as teclas da maquina antiga, as unhas bem cortadas ausente de qualquer cor.

\- Por que veio então?

Demi cerrou os olhos em direção a mulher que lhe fitou com calma antes de responder. Os olhos cor de mel eram opacos e os lábios na sua habitual cor prata.

\- É o meu trabalho. - O sussurro mais uma vez.

 _-x-_

 _Primeiro foi um tapa estalado no rosto da mulher. E a garota viu. Encostou um pouco a porta conseguindo olhar a cena através da fresta._

 _Dallas havia saído com as amigas, lembrava disso. Lembrava que sua irmã era a líder de danças juvenis na igreja e que por esse motivo, a sua permanência dentro de casa era apenas para dormir. Diferente de Demetria._

 _Demi era a filha caçula de Diana, que era fiel ao grupo de oração. A pequena era levada pelas duas mulheres da casa para qualquer lugar que fosse, a guiavam e ensinavam o que deveria fazer ou não. Mas uma coisa que Demi não entendia era a função de seu pai. Não via o homem durante a semana, a não ser sentado diante à televisão. Para no sábado sempre presenciar a mesma cena._

 _As mãos do homem se fecharam no cabelo da mulher com violência e Demi sentiu o desespero percorrer o corpo quando a porta se fechou._

 _A garota se assustou com a porta trancada e o vento frio que bateu em seu corpo. Reparou um calafrio lhe percorrer a espinha e se virou sentindo o coraçãozinho pequeno pular frenético dentro do peito. A boquinha miúda soltando o ar com dificuldade enquanto observava a mulher sentada aos pés de sua cama. Os cabelos ondulados eram castanhos e a cor bronzeada de sua pele parecia refletir na luz do abajur._

 _\- Olá, Demetria. - A mulher abriu os lábios cor de prata. - Está tudo bem. Não tenha medo._

 _Demi ofegou sentindo o corpo tremer. Queria gritar, mas não conseguia. Nunca havia visto aquela mulher em sua frente, e a aparência da mesma lhe assustava._

 _\- Está tudo bem. Eu prometo. - A mulher tornou a falar e Demi reparou que a voz não passava de um sussurro. - Você precisa dormir._

 _A pequena piscou encarando a mulher que mantinha um sorriso terno nos lábios incomum. Se aproximou dando a volta na cama e subindo no colchão de solteiro. A pequena ficou imóvel quando a mulher resolveu lhe cobrir com o lençol fino._

 _\- Está tudo bem. - A mulher voltou a sorrir. - Eu vou ficar com você até que durma._

 _Demi piscou quando a mão da mulher desconhecida afagou seus cabelos escuros. Podia sentir a névoa do sono lhe rondando no exato momento do toque._

 _\- Quem é você? - A pequena conseguiu vocalizar a pergunta provocando um sorriso maior na visitante._

 _\- Sou Selena._

 _-x-_

 _A música alta e o movimento dos corpos deixavam a casa quente. Podia sentir o cheiro de álcool misturado ao suor._

 _O plano havia sido bem executado pela adolescente. Disse à Diana que dormiria na casa de Marissa naquele final de semana, e Marissa disse que dormiria na casa de Demetria. Onde na verdade as duas dormiriam no apartamento de uma amiga em comum, após a festa anual do colegial. Só que depois de alguns copos de batida forte as coisas começaram a ficar meio fora de controle._

 _Não conseguiu encontrar Marissa pelos cômodos abarrotados de jovens. Se desvencilhou de mãos que tentaram segurar em sua cintura e conseguiu empurrar um rapaz que já lhe beijava o pescoço. Soltou um suspiro quase aliviado ao encontrar a amiga encostada em uma parede mal iluminada. Um cigarro curto entre seus dedos e o sorriso fácil nos lábios já ausente de batom._

 _\- Marissa, a gente precisa ir embora. - Puxou a amiga para longe do grupo desconhecido pelo cotovelo falando em seu ouvido._

 _\- Você está brincando? - A morena riu divertida. - Relaxe e aproveite. A festa nem começou ainda._

 _\- Não. Tem muita gente aqui. - Demi escondeu as mãos no bolso da jaqueta vinho. - Eu vou embora._

 _\- Qual é, Demi! - A amiga passou a mão livre pelos cabelos olhando envolta. - Você precisa relaxar. É a nossa noite. Vamos, pegue isso. - Ofereceu o baseado simples._

 _A Lovato se balançou nos calcanhares censurando Marissa mentalmente, mas pegou o cigarro antes de sair da casa cheia. Caminhou pelo gramado desviando dos carros estacionados pela calçada até chegar à praça vazia. A lufada de ar saiu nítida diante ao frio da noite estrelada. Se sentou no banco de madeira não podendo mais ouvir a música vinda da festa, os dedos finos trazendo o cigarro caseiro até os lábios já roxos._

 _Poderia viver assim, apenas sendo a platéia ao invés de personagem principal. Deu mais uma tragada na erva pensando onde seus pés a levariam já que havia dispensado sua carona._

 _Se pudesse voltar ao tempo, preferia estar dentro de seu quarto escrevendo qualquer coisa inútil em um pedaço de papel, mas a lembrança de seus pais a fez perceber o verdadeiro motivo de estar ali._

 _Deu uma ultima tragada antes de jogar o resto do tubo no asfalto molhado. Sua mãe estava grávida. Grávida de outro homem. O giro em sua cabeça foi violento. Os gritos de seu pai ao sair de casa, a polícia o impedindo de chegar perto da residência._

 _Eddie era um cara legal, afinal de contas. Foi o que Demi havia sentido em um primeiro momento. Mas no segundo momento, percebeu a grande farsa que era a vida de sua família. Foi quando aceitou o primeiro cigarro de maconha vindo de Joe, e quando viu, já sentia o corpo mole com a quantidade de álcool que havia ingerido naquela tarde._

 _Não conseguia se lembrar de como havia chego em casa, mas se lembrava de no dia seguinte repetir a dose. E no outro também, quando percebeu que aquilo a fazia não pensar com tanto afinco nas coisas que a atormentavam._

 _Encolheu os ombros enterrando as mãos de volta na jaqueta. Um vento mais gélido lhe soprou a nuca quando o som de pneus cantando no asfalto rompeu o silêncio._

 _\- Você precisa ir para casa._

 _O sussurro fez o coração da adolescente se sobressaltar junto ao corpo. Piscou olhando pra trás e se levantou em um pulo quando encontrou a mulher recostada no poste de luz. O arrepio forte fazendo seu corpo congelar completamente._

 _Durante os dez anos que se seguiu, a aparição da mulher dos lábios prateados foi apenas uma memória vaga. Se permitia acreditar na realidade do fato, mas desconsiderava a sua existência quando se lembrava de ter apenas cinco anos. Poderia ter sido um sonho, era nisso que preferia acreditar quando acordou no dia seguinte e não havia sinal da mulher em seu quarto._

 _Lembrava de ter mencionado algumas vezes o ocorrido para sua mãe, que a fez se ajoelhar perante à Deus e pedir livramento de espíritos ruins._

 _O som do pneu soou mais uma vez pelas ruas vazias enquanto os castanhos olhavam a mulher de branco à sua frente._

 _\- Demetria, aqui não é um bom lugar para você. - O sussurro outra vez e Demi piscou._

 _Queria correr, mas também queria ficar. Anos de dúvidas se a presença da mulher era real ou não, e lá estava mais uma vez diante aos lábios prateados que lhe intrigaram. Deu um passo para a frente reparando a luz refletir na pele bronzeada. "Selena". Se lembrava do nome. Sempre carregou aquele substantivo como amuleto._

 _\- O que você..._

 _A frase morreu nos lábios de Demi quando Selena deu um passo adiante colando o corpo no dela. O carro em alta velocidade surgiu na esquina em zigue-zague e o som de música alta acompanhou o barulho pesado do motor. As mãos de Selena se enroscaram nas de Demi que sentiu a neblina encobrir seus sentidos. Se deixou ser guiada pela mulher de aspecto angelical para o outro lado da praça quando o estrondo substituiu o motor._

 _Olhou para trás tendo o vislumbre do automóvel colidido na parede de um dos estabelecimentos fechados quando os dedos gelados de Selena trouxeram o rosto de Demi de volta para si._

 _\- Está tudo bem. – O sussurro garantiu. – Você vai ficar bem._

 _A Lovato fechou os olhos por breves segundos com a neblina densa. Sentiu os lábios frios encostarem em sua testa quando percebeu estar em sua cama. O sol brilhando contra a janela de seu quarto. Ainda vestia as mesmas roupas da noite anterior, mas nenhum sinal de Selena ao seu redor._

 _-x-_

 _"Não são eles espíritos ministradores, enviados para servir a favor dos que hão de herdar a salvação?"_

 _Demi fechou o livro antigo com força mantendo a palma sobre a capa de couro. Olhou o parque envolta se conscientizando das famílias distribuídas pela grama bem aparada._

 _"Nossa mente nos prega peças, Demetria. Não confie nela."_

 _A fala da psicóloga soou dentro de sua cabeça mais uma vez, mas se negava a dar ouvidos à mulher que cuidava de sua saúde mental. Talvez sua mãe obtivesse alguma razão ao dizer que se apegar a Jesus era a melhor terapia a ser feita._

 _Correu os olhos pela Bíblia mais uma vez. Vinha a estudando com cuidado entre uma oração interna ou outra. Substituir a razão pela fé lhe irritava, mas se era aquilo que lhe traria respostas, precisaria se acostumar._

 _Sentiu o aparelho celular vibrar no bolso da calça, mas o ignorou. Puxou o maço de cigarros da mochila jogada ao seu lado derrubando o frasco de remédio que o psiquiatra havia receitado. Acendeu um dos cigarros antes de pegar o frasco laranja e ler a prescrição no rótulo._

 _\- Seria bom você aceitar o tratamento._

 _O sussurro com a brisa gélida fez Demi tremer com violência. Virou o rosto encontrando Selena sentada ao seu lado. Os olhos opacos fitando as crianças correndo pelo parque, os lábios prateados crispados em uma linha neutra._

 _Demi se virou para frente procurando controlar o ritmo de seu batimento cardíaco. Levou o cigarro entre os dedos trêmulos até a boca puxando a nicotina até os pulmões com força. Fechou os olhos sentindo a queimação na garganta enquanto a fumaça lhe saía pelas narinas._

 _\- Seria bom se parasse de fumar também. - O sussurro voltou a preencher o silêncio fazendo Demi repetir o gesto anterior com nervosismo. - Pare de tentar se convencer de que eu não estou aqui, Demetria._

 _Fechou os olhos com força esfregando o polegar na testa, o cigarro entre o dedo médio e indicador. Uma pequena parcela de seu cérebro ainda acreditava na hipótese da mulher ser uma criação de sua mente infantil e relembrada em seu estado chapado. Mas agora estava sóbria. Sóbria e crescida._

 _\- O que está fazendo aqui? – A voz de Demi saiu baixa._

 _\- Cuidando de você. – Selena respondeu simples. – Mas você dificulta meu trabalho._

 _O riso descrente cortou a garganta de Demi que a olhou brevemente. Estava perto o bastante para analisar as feições juvenis da mulher. Os cabelos ondulados meticulosamente penteados, os olhos cor de mel sem brilho, a boca prateada carnuda. Percebeu as bochechas saltadas na pele bronzeada e as sobrancelhas bem desenhadas sem expressão._

 _Levou o cigarro até os lábios sem tirar a atenção da mulher que seguiu seus movimentos com os olhos cor de mel. Prendeu o tubo delicadamente entre os lábios estreitando os olhos ao tragar a nicotina. Soltou a fumaça lentamente ainda admirando a beleza sublime da mulher a sua frente._

 _\- Por que você aparece para mim, Selena? – Perguntou calma desviando a atenção para o parque. – Você deveria garantir minha sanidade também. Mas ao invés disso, resolve me deixar enlouquecer sem respostas._

 _\- Foi um erro ter aparecido na primeira vez. – Selena sussurrou. – E eu peço desculpas. - Mais um riso descrente de Demi que voltava a tremer com violência. – Demetria?_

 _\- Desapareça!_

 _O comando alto e sem controle atraiu olhares dos adultos e crianças mais próximos. Olhou para o lado encontrando o local vazio. Se levantou com brusquidão jogando a mochila em um dos ombros e deixando a bíblia cair ao chão. Olhou o livro antigo repousado no gramado e negou brevemente com a cabeça se recusando a pegá-lo antes de correr para longe dali._

 _-x-_

 _Ignorou a porta do banheiro sendo esmurrada, terminando de arrumar a carreira perfeita na bancada. Afastou os cabelos negros para o lado e inclinou a cabeça em direção a linha branca para aspirar a cocaína recém comprada._

 _Sentiu a química bater com força na cabeça e revirou os olhos com o efeito instantâneo. Jogou o cabelo para trás se olhando no espelho embaçado. Precisava lembrar o porque de estar ali, mas não conseguia._

 _A única coisa que conseguia recordar era que dentre uma centena de projetos de livros, seu professor havia escolhido o seu para ser publicado. Não sabia dizer se a preferência foi pela sua aptidão de escrita ou simplesmente seu enredo negro sobre a vida. Mas iria ser uma escritora publicada e isso era o que importava._

 _Coçou o nariz se livrando do breve incomodo antes de abrir a porta e dar passagem para o homem que aguardava sua vez. Desceu as escadas da fraternidade desviando de um rapaz que dormia nos degraus. Varreu a sala com os olhos a procura de Miley, mas nenhum sinal da colega de quarto. Ajeitou a jaqueta sobre os ombros segurando no braço do moreno conhecido que passou na sua frente._

 _\- Wilmer, certo? – Perguntou para o homem alto que concordou com um sorriso quente. – Você viu a Miley por ai?_

 _\- Ah. – O homem sorriu mais largo olhando ao redor. – Eu acho que ela está no terraço. – Apontou de volta para a escada. – Se quiser te levo lá._

 _\- Não, obrigada. – Demi gesticulou. – Eu meio que prefiro esperar._

 _\- Tudo bem. Você quer uma cerveja ou algo do tipo? – Apontou. – Demetria, certo?_

 _\- Demi. – Deu um meio sorriso escondendo as mãos na jaqueta. – Eu aceito a cerveja._

 _Não percebeu quando a fraternidade começou a esvaziar e um último copo foi colocado em sua frente. Lembrava de esperar Miley que nunca apareceu e então, tudo ficou escuro. O ranger de madeira foi a primeira coisa que percebeu, antes do peso sobre seu corpo. Mas não demorou muito para sentir a ardência no meio de suas pernas e a mão pesada do homem cobrir sua boca na tentativa do grito por socorro._

 _O debater de seu corpo só tornava a ardência pior e o grito abafado pela mão grossa lhe machucava a garganta. Podia sentir suas forças se esgotando e o desmaio se aproximando quando Wilmer deixou seu intimo e o liquido quente escorreu por sua coxa._

 _Empurrou o corpo inerte do homem pulando para fora da cama desarrumada. Puxou o vestido para baixo não dando a mínima para encontrar a calcinha. Pegou o celular discando o número familiar se concentrando para manter a calma._

 _\- Alô? – A voz sonolenta foi como seu colete salva vidas._

 _\- Nicholas.. – A voz saiu embargada antes do soluço romper o silêncio. – Eu preciso de você._

 _Desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Abriu a porta com rapidez se colocando do lado de fora. Atravessou o jardim principal deixando os pés descalços tocarem o concreto da calçada. Precisava de um banho, limpar a nojeira que sentia seu corpo carregar. Umedeceu os lábios olhando a ladeira que a levava até seu dormitório quando a brisa gélida lhe atingiu o corpo a fazendo estremecer dos pés a cabeça._

 _\- Não. – Demi embrenhou as mãos nos cabelos fechando os olhos com força. – Agora não. Por favor._

 _Se apoiou nos joelhos tentando respirar corretamente, mas o oxigênio parecia fazer o caminho contrário aos seus pulmões. Se levantou ofegante não se surpreendendo ao encontrar Selena a poucos centímetros de distância. Assistiu paralisada quando a mulher ergueu uma das mãos traçando uma linha logo abaixo de seu nariz. Sentiu o toque gelado e macio se demorar em sua pele e suspirou quando Selena afastou a mão mostrando o sangue que havia descido de seu nariz._

 _\- Saia daqui. – Demi pediu baixo limpando a consequência da droga com as costas da mão. – Suma daqui, Selena._

 _\- Cala a boca. – Selena sussurrou e estreitou os olhos quando a perplexidade perpassou no rosto da Lovato. – Melhor assim. – Suspirou apoiando o corpo da Lovato no seu. – Não duvide que seja real, Demetria._

 _\- Você não é real. – Demi rebateu se deixando levar pelas mãos frias e delicadas. – Você é uma criação da minha cabeça._

 _O sorriso de Selena foi sincero, o que fez a Lovato se perder nos próprios pés._

 _\- Só porque sou uma criação da sua cabeça não significa que eu não seja real. – A mulher de branco riu e o som era semelhante a tintilar de sinos. – Veja. – Apertou o braço de Demi com certa força. – Sente isso? – A Lovato levou os olhos até os cor de mel opacos sem vocalizar uma resposta. – É real._

 _Olhar para Selena a fazia se esquecer do mundo em que vivia. Ergueu a mão livre tocando as pontas dos dedos delicadamente no rosto de feições pequenas. Podia passar horas, dias, semanas olhando para o ser misterioso a sua frente sem se cansar. O indicador percorreu o maxilar bronzeado de Selena e o simples toque nos lábios prateados a fez estremecer em meio ao medo._

 _\- Não os toque. – O sussurro da mulher penetrou os ouvidos de Demi que piscou duro de volta aos olhos opacos. – Vamos. Nicholas estará na sua casa dentro de poucos minutos._

 _A menção do amigo fez o bombardeio de informações voltarem com força para a mente de Demetria. Massageou a têmpora tentando se livrar da imagem de Wilmer em cima de si enquanto descia a rua com Selena ao seu lado. As mãos finas segurando as suas até que atravessasse o portal do dormitório. Bateu a mão no interruptor acendendo a luz e encontrando a cama de Miley vazia._

 _Largou a jaqueta na escrivaninha e puxou o vestido negro para fora de seu corpo ignorando a presença de Selena que vagava os olhos por sua estante de livros. Abriu o guarda roupas puxando um vestido mais leve do cabide. Pegou a toalha no encosto da cadeira olhando Selena ainda diante a estante._

 _\- Eu preciso tomar um banho e.. – Demi fechou os olhos com força sentindo um espasmo forte no corpo nu. – Não desapareça. – Abriu os olhos encontrando a expressão neutra de Selena em sua direção. – Não desapareça._

 _A repetição do pedido não passou de um respirar. Sabia que Selena havia ouvido sua súplica, mas não se surpreendeu quando saiu do banheiro e encontrou o quarto vazio._

 _-x-_

 _Bateu a xícara de café no tampo da mesa terminando de datilografar o parágrafo. Tirou o cigarro do maço o acendendo com agilidade entre os lábios. Os dedos trêmulos e olhos agitados anunciavam a insônia. Olhou o recipiente laranja jogado no sofá surrado, poderia simplesmente tomar um comprimido. Somente um, e o sono viria assim como a calmaria. Mas precisava dela. Precisava._

 _Tragou o cigarro com afinco antes de coçar a nuca. A psiquiatra havia lhe dito que o tratamento acabaria com as alucinações, mas a verdade era que não queria. Sentia falta da presença de Selena em seus momentos de solidão. E a ausência de explicações para suas perguntas a espremiam em uma angustia que a própria medicação compactava._

 _Não havia percebido que sua vida era medíocre até parar de tomar os comprimidos. Irmã do meio de três, não havia se casado, muito menos tido filhos. Formada em uma faculdade prestigiada, havia arrumado um emprego mais ou menos em uma repartição de jornal. Não mantinha um bom convívio com seus pais, mas suportava as investidas das irmãs em se manter em sua vida._

 _Se perdia na própria cabeça quando parava para pensar que podia ter feito algo diferente. Que as coisas poderiam ser simplesmente diferentes._

 _A única coisa que a puxava do buraco interior era sua escrita. Havia conhecido o mundo por causa dela. Sido confidente de histórias e vivido através de personagens. E era por isso que ainda estava ali: Para imortalizar suas obras mortais._

 _\- Eu pedi para não desaparecer._

 _A voz rouca de Demi quebrou o silêncio do apartamento quando a brisa gélida lhe tocou o corpo coberto pelo moletom cinza. As pernas grossas despidas devido a única peça intima vestida. Se levantou da cadeira de madeira pisando com os pés descalços no assoalho frio._

 _\- Eu não desapareci. – O sussurro escapou dos lábios prateados e Demi estreitou os olhos tragando do cigarro outra vez. – Você me bloqueou, Demetria._

 _Demi sorriu fraco coçando a cabeça. Os olhos castanhos voaram para o chão a procura de perguntas, mas voltaram no mesmo instante para Selena quando sentiu o medo em perdê-la de vista._

 _\- Me desculpa. – Deixou o cigarro no cinzeiro dando alguns passos para ficar diante da mulher de branco. – Isso não vai mais acontecer._

 _Selena passou pela mulher de cabelos negros parando diante da maquina de escrever antiga. Tocou as pontas dos dedos na borda da xícara de café vazia, passou o dedo médio no cigarro ainda aceso antes de se virar para Demi que a olhava curiosa._

 _\- Você tem perguntas. – Selena sussurrou deixando as sobrancelhas brincarem em uma expressão divertida._

 _\- O que você é? – A de moletom perguntou absorta nos olhos cor de mel._

 _\- Oh. – Selena riu caminhando até o meio da sala e se sentando no sofá. – Eu sou sua designação._

 _Designação._

 _Demetria se aproximou do estofado mantendo o contato visual. Seu corpo já não tremia tanto e sua respiração já era quase estabilizada. Se sentou ao lado de Selena estudando minuciosamente o rosto delicado. Os olhos combinados com o nariz pequeno, os lábios cheios e enigmáticos. Tomou as mãos finas entre as suas sentindo a pele gélida. Sua cabeça maquinando questões ainda confusas demais para vocalizar._

 _\- Sim. – Selena sussurrou com um sorriso brincando nos lábios. – Você pode me considerar um anjo. – Respondeu a pergunta não feita. – Eu já ouvi muita coisa que vocês mortais estudam. – Pausou umedecendo os lábios. – Mas não entendo muito bem no que vocês se baseiam. – Franziu a testa desviando dos olhos castanhos de Demi._

 _\- Perdão? – A voz da Lovato não passou de um sussurro que obrigou Selena olhá-la de volta. – Eu não consigo te acompanhar._

 _\- Me desculpa, Demetria. Eu nunca deveria ter aparecido. – Recolheu lentamente a mão entre as de Demi. – Eu fui fraca. Não soube agir com imparcialidade._

 _\- Do que você está falando? – Demi ofegou olhando a mulher se levantar do sofá. – Por favor, não vá embora sem me explicar isso._

 _Selena virou de costas para Demi olhando a cidade através da janela. A Lovato podia ler a linguagem corporal da mulher, sabia que Selena precisava ir, mas a falta de coragem para deixá-la ali era maior. Se levantou pegando na mão da mulher e ganhando os olhos cor de mel em sua direção mais uma vez._

 _\- Sua concepção de mundo é limitada. – Selena sussurrou fitando os olhos castanhos. – Espiritual e material, não importa. Existe vida em planos diferentes com finalidades diferentes. Meu dever era te proteger._

 _\- Como um anjo da guarda? – Demi a cortou agitada. – Eu já li sobre isso. Mas não faz o menor sentido._

 _\- A vida não faz sentido, Demetria. – Crispou os lábios antes de continuar. – Eu não sei se sou um anjo. Vocês do mundo material concebem a mania de nomear e estudar coisas que não há definição. Nos templos que vocês chamam de igrejas há imagens de anjos, mas olha para mim, Demetria. Eu não tenho asas, muito menos moro com Deus._

 _A mão fina deslizou pela de Demi que buscou o maço de cigarros com rapidez. Precisava da nicotina para organizar os pensamentos bagunçados._

 _\- Você precisa parar com isso._

 _\- Cala a boca! – Demi apontou raivosa para a mulher de branco que permanecia calma. – Não me diga o que fazer ou como viver. Você é uma alucinação. Uma porra de alucinação que vai desaparecer daqui em diante._

 _\- Sempre odiou estar errada. – O sussurro rodou pelas paredes do apartamento fazendo Demi tremer com violência. – Mas sempre está errada, não é mesmo? – Selena perguntou em um tom risonho. – Vamos, Demetria. Aceite a verdade diante dos seus olhos pelo menos uma vez na vida. Quantas vezes já te livrei de problemas?_

 _\- Você só me apareceu quando eu já estava com problemas. – O tom da Lovato foi baixo. – Você estava presente em todos os piores momentos da minha vida. E eu odeio olhar para você e lembrar do meu passado._

 _Demi sentiu o arrepio lhe subir a espinha com o olhar intenso que Selena lhe dirigiu. Levou o cigarro até os lábios com os dedos trêmulos outra vez quando viu a mulher deslizar para sua frente. As mãos delicadas pegaram o objeto entre os dedos da Lovato ainda encarando os olhos castanhos._

 _\- Eu disse que precisa parar. – O sussurro próximo a seu rosto lhe permitiu sentir o cheiro fresco de lavanda. – Você não vai me afastar de novo. – Demi piscou vagarosamente sentindo as lufadas de ar batendo em seu rosto, entorpecendo seus sentidos. – Não importa o que você diga, eu vou estar aqui. Você querendo ou não, eu vou estar aqui._

 _\- Impertinente. – Demi abriu os olhos podendo ter o vislumbre do sorriso entre os lábios cor de prata. – Você é linda._

 _A declaração acompanhou a batida acelerada dentro do peito. Passou as pontas dos dedos pelo pescoço de Selena que mantinha a mesma expressão divertida. Os olhos cor de mel ainda opacos._

 _\- Eu não sinto, Demetria. – Demi piscou assimilando a informação. – Eu não sinto como vocês. - Os dedos gelados pousaram sobre o moletom indicando o lugar onde ficava o coração._

 _\- Nada?_

 _\- Nada._

 _-x-_

Bebericou do café na xícara observando Selena ali de pé. Era seu trigésimo aniversário, e os apelos de seus colegas e familiares foram todos ignorados para estar em seu apartamento solitário. Havia feito planos para a noite; terminaria de escrever seu livro, fumaria alguns cigarros e ficaria com Selena até tomar a dose especial de comprimidos.

\- Aparecer nunca foi o seu trabalho. – Demi riu se aproximando da mulher. – Quando vai admitir isso?

Selena ignorou a pergunta se virando para a escrivaninha outra vez. Demi caminhou até o lado da mulher de branco deixando a xícara repousar no tampo de madeira. Acompanhou os olhos de Selena que encaravam a pagina ainda em branco.

\- O que falta?

O sussurro de Selena se mesclou ao trovão da tempestade. Demi olhou o perfil da mulher sentindo o corpo tremer, e como que em um chamado mudo, os olhos opacos se conectaram com os castanhos brilhantes.

\- Um obrigada. - Respondeu simples podendo observar os lábios prateados tremerem em meio a um sorriso.

Eram aquelas reações que a davam esperança. Selena sentia. Quando se importou desde a primeira vez em aparecer diante a um problema que Demi era incapaz de resolver, e quando continuou aparecendo para se certificar de que a Lovato permaneceria bem. Selena sentia. Quando as sobrancelhas bem desenhadas se expressavam com leveza e os lábios se curvavam em um sorriso. Selena sentia.

Entendia o fato de não poder alcançar um toque mais preciso, ou um beijo sem que a neblina densa lhe apagasse. Pertenciam a planos diferentes, seres diferentes.

Havia parado com a sessão no terapeuta e não tomava os remédios que o psiquiatra havia lhe receitado fazia meses. Com isso, a presença de Selena dentro do apartamento era cada vez mais constante, e estava feliz com isso. Tão feliz, que havia decidido estar ao lado da mulher que lhe trazia paz e serenidade pela eternidade.

\- Você tem certeza do que vai fazer?

Demetria ouviu o sussurro de Selena quando buscou o frasco de comprimidos e sorriu diante a pergunta.

\- Nada me prende aqui, Selena. – Abriu o frasco com agilidade. – Nunca estive tão certa das minhas escolhas.

O primeiro comprimido foi engolido com facilidade. Assim como o segundo e o terceiro. Já havia perdido a conta de quantos havia tomado quando encontrou o recipiente vazio. Sentiu Selena se posicionar na sua frente e pode notar os olhos cor de mel agora brilhantes.

\- Feliz aniversário, Demetria.

O sussurro se fez ouvir para Demi que já sentia as pernas moles. Os braços de Selena lhe circundaram a cintura e os lábios prateados conectaram-se na boca da Lovato com suavidade. Podia sentir a cabeça ficando cada vez mais leve e o toque de Selena cada vez mais forte. Até que o nada substituiu o tudo, e toda a consciência foi perdia em meio a transição de vida certa para o desconhecido incerto.


End file.
